<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Gingerbread and Pop-Tarts... by JehBeeEh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899731">Of Gingerbread and Pop-Tarts...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh'>JehBeeEh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STB Bingo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Thor Loves Pop-Tarts (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers hold a friendly Gingerbread House competition...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STB Bingo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>STB Bingo: Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Gingerbread and Pop-Tarts...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first drabble!!! Complete with adorable image that inspire this.<br/>For STB Bingo square G3: Thor loves poptarts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>“It's not even made of gingerbread,” Steve protests. Tony stifles a laugh at the petulant tone.</p>
<p>“But it is. See?” Thor points to the box. “They are made from those some-mores you humans love dearly.”</p>
<p>“That's graham, not gingerbread,” Tony answers before Steve explodes.</p>
<p>“Well, they seem similar enough. It is in the shape of a small dwelling though."</p>
<p>Tony studies Steve’s stunning, custom baked log house he’d spent days perfecting, hears a high-pitched whine from his husband, and something that sounds like ‘<em>it's pop-tarts</em>'.</p>
<p>“It's okay.” He hugs Steve, moving him away from Thor. “Yours is still my favourite.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>